<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Betrothal by honeybb_79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183865">The Betrothal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybb_79/pseuds/honeybb_79'>honeybb_79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang trying to make it a tradition, Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hakoda trying to make things right, Kataang - Freeform, THEYRE SO CUTE, gives her a gift in remembrance of her father, he loves kya, katara comforts her, katara loves him very much, reconciled, surprises katara, their daughter is hurt after he dies, yup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybb_79/pseuds/honeybb_79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The history of the betrothal necklace and its owners. From Hakoda gifting it to Kya, to how Katara got the necklace, and Aang making his own necklace, and passing the necklace to their daughter Kya. A cycle of a family heirloom and the story behind it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hakoda and Kya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Authors note</b>: I kind of based Hakoda off of Sokka due to them being so much alike. In the words of Bato towards Sokka, “You’re definitely your father’s son.” I hope you like this chapter on how Hakoda proposed to Kya :)</p><hr/><p>Kya and Hakoda had been together as boyfriend and girlfriend for about two years.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time I ask her,” Hakoda said to his mother. His mother was preparing a meal for the two, for it had been their time together bonding as mother and son. She smiled as she listened to her son gush about his soon -to-be fiancé. Hakoda helped his mother in their dining space and helped set up the low table where they will eat together. Kya was in her parents home enjoying quality time with them as well.</p><p> </p><p>When his mother was done with the food, he helped her put the food on the table and they sat down on the snowy floor and began to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“You really think it’s time, my son?” Kanna asked her only son. He nodded his head. He had loved Kya as long as he can remember.</p><p> </p><p>“I have always seen a future with her,” he blushed. His mother softly smiled at his statement. She was glad her son and Kya had the freedom of loving whoever they wanted instead of being forced. She thought about her time at the northern water tribe where she was forced to marry Pakku, a man who was misogynistic and admired patriarchy where she couldn’t bear it. She hated her time being engaged to him unless he changed his ways— to which he didn’t, and she ran away to the southern water tribe and made a life there.</p><p> </p><p>“So then whats holding you back?” She asked putting her hand on top of her sons and gave a gentle squeeze. It was her way of comforting him when he needed it most. He looked up at her from his plate of food and subtly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared,” he lets out a sigh. As much as he loved Kya, he didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t know if she would accept it or reject it. He didn’t know what he’d do if she turned him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be. She loves you too much to not say yes,” she reassured him. He smiled at his mom and nodded his head of her words of comfort.</p><hr/><p>Hakoda began working on the betrothal necklace from materials given to him from a water tribe woman that sold jewelry materials. He was excited and nervous about his design of the necklace for his girlfriend. He began carving the design intricately in his space of the tent under a lit moon. The moonlight was shining through an open space from the entrance of the tent. He groaned in frustration of how horrible the stone was looking from his carving.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is this so hard?” He smacks his forehead in frustration and throws the stone at the ground. His mother heard her sons frustration coming from inside as she talked to a villager outside of the tent. She walked in the tent to see Hakoda sitting criss-crossed on the ground with his hands on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hakoda? What’s wrong?” She kneels down to the ground and puts her gloved hand on his shoulder. He puts his hands down away from his face and rests them on his thigh and looks up at his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the necklace. It’s so hard carving it. It’s horrible, and Kya’s not going to like it, and she’s not going to accept it and. . . and—” He was interrupted by his mother laughing. He looked at her in disbelief from her laughing at his struggle</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being dramatic, my son,” she laughs once more.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asks in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“You know. . . a betrothal necklace isn’t necessary from the southern water tribe?” She had asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I kind of like the idea of the necklace, and kind of want your tradition to keep going.” She nodded her head at his explanation understanding what he had meant. Kanna gets up from the ground and walks in the tent towards her side. There, she had a small boxhidden from where she slept. She picks up the small box and walks back to where Hakoda was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you might want this then,” she said opening the small box. She put her hand inside and grabbed something. Hakoda was confused on what was happening. She took out her hand and there was a betrothal necklace on her palm.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Kanna told him about the betrothal traditions from the northern water-tribe, but she hid the necklace away that Pakku gave her.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Is this. . .yours?” He asked furrowing his eyebrow in confusion. She nodded her head and exhaled a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I was given this during my time at the northern water tribe. We were not meant to be, but I kept it when I came here. It was too beautiful for me to destroy it,” she said extending her hand out to Hakoda. Hakoda extended his hand out and his mom gently plopped the necklace on his palm. He studied it and looked at the symbols on the stone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect,” he said with his eyes widening.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks after Hakoda was given his mothers betrothal necklace to propose to Kya. He had been putting it off due to his nervousness, but he decided today was the day and talked to himself to not get scared in asking her. <em>She loves you too much to not say no </em>his moms voice plays in his head. He was determined to do it. He had planned just a night between the two where he will take her to the spot where they would meet all the time when they started dating.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it time to go?” Kya had asked walking into the tent. Hakoda’s body tensed as the day was going by fast. It was already time for their night together? He thought to himself. He grabbed the necklace on top of the small box that was near his space of the tent and immediately hid it in his pocket. He turned around to see her, and immediately was stunned at her. She was very beautiful in her formal water-tribe dress since she was told it would be a very special date-night. He approached to her closer and held both of her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You look very beautiful tonight,” he said and intertwined his fingers to hers. She let out a subtle response at his choice of words and let go of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Im only beautiful <em>tonight</em>?” She said turning around from him. His face fell and he smacked the palm of his hand on his forehead. He was at a loss of words.</p><p> </p><p>“Kya, I-I’m sorry,” he apologized. Without her facing him, she had the advantage to smile at how he felt so guilty for “hurting” her. She laughed and turned around to face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hakoda, I was only teasing,” she giggled and held onto his hand. He let out a sigh of relief and laughed along with her. He told her it was time to go, and she held onto his arm as they walked out of the tent. Kanna was outside having a conversation with someone as she saw her son and his soon to-be fiancé stroll away.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So what’s the occasion?,” Kya asked when they made it to the spot. She looked around the place they would always meet in their early days of their relationship. It was just a place where it only felt like it was just the two of them in their own little world. There was a small body of water near them and was under an arch that was frozen ice. In the early start of their relationship, Kya and Hakoda would meet when they just wanted some alone time away from their tribe. At times when Kya was upset, Hakoda would meet her at that very spot to comfort her. Or, at times, they would be there and sit criss-crossed near the small body of water and talk about life and lay underneath the stars and talk about anything possible about their future.</p><p> </p><p>Hakoda tried not to show how nervous he was when she asked that question, and he didn’t want to ruin the surprise either, “Uh— nothing! Just wanted to spend the night here with you.” She smiled at the thought of how sweet Hakoda was. She told herself she was very lucky to have a boyfriend like him. They laid down on the snow beside each other— keeping each other warm especially with their heavy clothes covered with animal fur on the inside. Kya looked at the stars and let out a sigh of amazement.</p><p> </p><p>“Theyre shining so bright tonight,” she said with her eyes gleaming at the stars. Hakoda looked up to the sky and they both saw a shooting star.</p><p> </p><p>“Spirits, that was a fast one!” Hakoda had said. Kya nodded her head and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you wish for?” She asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing really. I have everything I ever wanted.” They smiled at each other sweetly and she gave him a peck on the cheek. <em>This is the moment! Right now!</em> He told himself. He put his hand in his pocket and clenched his hand around the betrothal necklace. He gulped at his nervousness, but reminded himself that it must be done.</p><p> </p><p>“Kya. . . “ he intitated the proposal. Kya looked at him wondering what he was about to say. He sat up from the fluffy snow. She sat up too now worried about it.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What is it?” She asked concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like your sea prune stew!” He blurted.</p><p> </p><p>Her face fell, “Oh.” Hakoda winced at how horrible that was. He couldn’t believe he couldn’t do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Im sorry. It wasn’t supposed to go like that,” he said looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to propose but—“</p><p> </p><p>“So then do it,” she encouraged him. He looked at her and saw her smiling. “How were you wanting it to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was wanting it to go where I would start by saying how I love spending my time with you and have been grateful for this relationship. I would say you’re a wonderful woman that is so caring, and smart, and beautiful. . . “</p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” she said intirgued.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I would say how lucky I am to have you, and that I can see my future being spent with you. I would then take out the necklace and ask if you would want to spend our lives together for eternity,” he finished and took his hand in his pocket and takes out the necklace showing it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Its beautiful!” She studied that stone and admired at its carving. She began to cry at how sweet this all was. <em>No wonder he was acting weird earlier</em> she thought to herself. She shoved her body against him for an embrace where he was brought down to the ground and she was on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I accept the proposal,” she whispered in his ear and gave him many pecks on the cheek. Hakoda faced her in front of him to where they leaned in and gave each other a kiss and felt butterflies in their stomach and it all felt like everything came to place. Kya got off of Hakoda and allowed him to put the necklace around her neck. She grabbed her hair up and he clipped the necklace and she smiled at the jewelry around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you had said that you didn’t want it to go like this,” she said, “but I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.” She smiled at him and he blushed at her. They thought about their life together in the future and it all felt like nothing could stop them now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loss of a Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Katara and Hakoda walked into the tent after the Fire Nation army had left, she was not expecting to see her mothers lifeless body with burn marks all over her. Hakoda broke down as soon as he saw his wife and let himself fall to the floor on his knees. Katara began to cry and her father embraced her.</p><p> </p><p>Katara wasn’t expecting her mother to be gone. It was too sudden for her to go.<em> Its not fair</em> she thought. It was hard for her to breathe. Her mom was her best friend, and she felt so lost without her.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be in here, Katara. This is too much for you to see,” he let go of their embrace and had her facing him. His eyes were filled with sorrow and so much pain. Tears were still streaming down his face and so was Katara.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to leave you, dad.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Please go and get Gran-Gran. We need her right now.” To his words, she nodded at her father and ran out the tent. She ran through the snow where her leg sank down to the ground. It was hard for her to pick up her feet and continue to run and was having trouble balancing herself. She reached to her grandmothers tent and tripped on the snow. Her Gran-Gran was outside helping other villagers and she looked at her fallen granddaughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara? Whats wrong?” She asked. She approached closer to Katara and helped her up. Katara looked up at her grandmother and her lips began to tremble. She began sobbing and her grandmother grew concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Its my mom. Something happened to her.” She finally said. Kanna’s eyes widened and she let out a gasp. The women that were around Kanna grew worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Kanna, we will go with you and help in whichever way we can,” they said putting their hands on her shoulder. One woman picked up Katara and carried her in her arms and allowed the little girl to cry in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara, you can stay here with me until your Gran-Gran comes back,” the woman said. Katara didn’t say a word, but she didn’t reject to the offer. Her Gran-Gran and three other women went towards the tent.</p><hr/><p>Katara stayed with the woman and was still outside but was silent after she had finished crying. She was sitting on the ground and the woman had her arm around Katara and was letting her hand sooth against her shoulder. Her eyes were swollen due to her crying so much, and her eyes were red and tired from crying. Although she had stopped crying, she tried to contain her sniffles and not to think about her moms body. Katara had heard snow crunching near her. She looked up from the ground and saw Sokka approaching her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey little sis, why are you here with this lady?” He asked. Sokka had arrived back home after his effort on saving the tribe with the warriors. He was proud of himself after all and felt like he was becoming the warrior he had always wanted to be. She looked at him and he noticed how sad she had looked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you crying?” He asked. She tried not to think about it, but the question he had asked had only made it worse. She began to cry again and he grew even more concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Its mom. She— died,” she began to sob. Sokka backed away from her in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It can’t be,” he muttered and turned around to run towards the tent. Katara gasped as she saw her older brother run towards their home.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Sokka! Dad said no to—“ she decided not to finish her sentence and ran after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara! Wait!” The woman said behind her, but Katara didn’t listen. She didn’t want her brother to see the state their mother was in. Sokka was crying and wiping the tears away as he ran against the cold crispy air. He ran into the tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is m—“ he stopped himself as he saw the women of their tribe as they covered his mothers body with a blanket, and her body was on top of a weaved mat. He began to cry and saw his dad approaching him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Sokka. I know,” Hakoda said as he carried his son into his arms. Katara had ran into the tent and wrapped her arms around her fathers leg. She saw as the women performed a ritual where they said a prayer and gathered Kya’s things and put them on top of the blanket and surrounding the body. Katara was stunned at this. It was beautiful for her to see her moms life celebrated right there with her things around her. It reflected very well on who her mother was as a person, and she cried of tears of appreciation. After the ritual, her Gran-Gran approached Katara with something in her hand. Kanna kneeled down on the ground and met eye with Katara.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you might want this,” Kanna said to her granddaughter. She opened her palm and showed Katara her mothers betrothal necklace. “This was mine, you know? And it was your mothers, but I think she would have wanted you to keep it just like how I do.” She gently let the necklace fall into Kataras palms where Katara was amazed by the necklace. She always loved her mothers necklace, and it always gave her some sort of comfort when her mother would carry her, and Katara would look at the necklace and it made her feel okay. Her mind goes back to the many times where she would tease her mom that she would get that necklace from her. Katara allowed small tears to stream down her face as her grandmother put the necklace around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Katara watched as the women of her tribe carried the weaved mat where her moms body laid on top out of the back of the tent. Hakoda and his children followed the women and news had spread about the passing of Kya, and the tribe was outside of the tent walking behind Hakoda and his children. The women had walked far away from the tribe and had walked towards the ocean. They placed the mat on the ground and slid it onto the water. Sokka began to cry as he saw his mothers body drift away and slowly sink to the water. Katara grabbed Sokka’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you, Sokka. Ill always be here,” she said as she clenched onto the stone of her mothers necklace with her other hand. She believed her mother was still with them in spirit as she rubbed her fingers against the stone. She allowed small tears to stream down her face at the thought.</p><hr/><p><b>Authors Note</b>: Sorry this was a bit of a sad chapter, but I wanted to show how Katara might’ve gotten her hands on her mothers betrothal necklace. I hope you enjoyed— especially on Kataras way of maturing fast and becoming some sort of a motherly figure for Sokka, despite her being the youngest.Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Authors note:</b> Because we’re not given much information about Katara and Aang’s adulthood, I’d like to think Katara had stayed at her home for a while until Aang was done making Republic City with Zuko. I also believe they won’t live together unless they get married, so for the meantime, Katara is living at the southern-water tribe temporarily. It is also 110 AG.</p><hr/><p>Aang had returned to the southern water-tribe to visit Katara after bringing Republic City to life. Katara had devoted her life to help on whatever she could with Aang and the other nations, but her tribe had called her for help on healing their people. Aang had created Air Temple Island and the rest of the city with Firelord Zuko, and he had relocated the air acolytes into a new home where they will be closer to the nation’s as a whole. He was excited to finally see Katara after many weeks. Between the time on creating Republic City, he would spend his days off visiting Katara when he was able to. They would also write to each other when they couldn’t see each other for certain times. Aang was happy to see the Air Acolytes living at the air temple— filled with people devoting their lives as one, but he still missed seeing his Air-nomad people.</p><p> </p><p>After landing on the fluffy snow on Appa, Aang was greeted by Katara, Hakoda, and her elderly Gran-Gran a few feet away from Appa.</p><p> </p><p>“The avatar has returned,” Kanna said as Aang jumped off of Appa. A smile was brought to his face as he saw his girlfriend. Katara ran towards him and embraced him for as long as she was able to. Katara liked the feeling of Aang’s hugs. They brought her comfort and warmth, and she liked to believe that things would be okay each time they hugged. Aang rested his chin on top of her head as she snuggled deeply against his chin. He smiled softly with his eyes closed as he appreciated the hug from Katara. They pulled apart and Hakoda approached Aang with a water-tribe handshake where they held on to each others wrist rather than hands. He knew about the avatars plan on proposing to his daughter. When he arrived to the southern water-tribe a few weeks ago, he had gotten the materials to make his own version of the betrothal necklace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know I tried to do the same thing with Kya, but it was frustrating,” Hakoda had said to him a few weeks back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I just thought she’d like to have another family heirloom to pass on,” Aang said studying the stone. He knew just how hard carving was, but he thought it would be very important for him to do it himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Its good to see you, Aang. How's my son doing as a councilman?” He asked about Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s doing real fine and just started about three weeks ago. He’s a busy man,” Aang said and rested his hand on Hakodas shoulder. Hakoda was very proud of his son as he was doing his own thing helping the world for a better future. Katara wrapped her arm around Aangs and guided him to her families snow home where she had her own space to live. Hakoda and Kanna had walked in behind them and stood around the avatar and Katara and made conversation about the southern water-tribes reconstruction. Hakoda was really appreciative about how far the tribe had gone and with the help of its sister tribe, they have excelled tremendously.</p><p> </p><p>Hakoda saw how impatient his daughter was getting just to have some alone time with Aang.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, dad. He understands how far our tribe has come,” she said crossing her arms. Hakoda laughed at her demeanor and said he had to go back to his office and do chieftain duties and Kanna followed after him.</p><p> </p><p>Katara sighed as her family left the tent, “Its just the two of us now.” She smiled, and he held onto her hands. They plopped themselves down on the ground where there was an animal hide rug that allowed them to sit comfortably on the cold ground.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me all about the city!” She said intrigued about her boyfriends work in society. He leaned in closer and explained how the air temple was made, and he made his own touches on the temple to pay homage to the original air temples. She loved the sound of him being so passionate about his culture. It was one of the things that they had in common: their goal of preserving their culture. It was only a matter of time before new southern water-benders would be born/ relocate there, and she felt as if it was her duty to teach them the ways of southern water-bending.</p><p> </p><p>“How has your time been here?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing! Yesterday and a few days ago, I helped Gran-Gran deliver babies. I even taught myself how to know the gender of the fetus with my water-bending. It's almost the same as my healing technique, but I can just place my hand on the stomach and the water inside where the fetus is in, allows me to know what it's like,” she informed. Katara kept going on about the things she has done at her time being home, and Aang grew more in love with her than he thought he could. He listened to every word that was said as she kept going on about her life. He swooned at how passionate she was and especially very proud of herself on the things she had done.</p><p> </p><p>“Isnt that amazing?” She exclaimed proudly. He was happy for her and pulled her into a hug. She was also proud of him for bringing back his culture to the people; although she knew how much he had wanted the air-nomads and more benders.</p><p> </p><p>A woman of the tribe interrupted Kataras time with Aang as she walked into the tent and apologized for interrupting, but Katara was needed at the healing tent.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Aang. I’ll be right back,” she said quickly giving him a peck on the cheek. She got up from the ground and followed after the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Aang was left alone, but he liked having some alone time. He understood how important Katara was for her people, and it was perfect time to rehearse how he was going to propose to her. He stuck his hand in his pocket where he had kept the necklace wrapped in a cloth. He was really proud of himself on how he carved the air swirls on one corner of the stone, and on the bottom of it, was the wavy waves of the water-tribe. He grasped on the stone and circled his thumb on his carving.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sokka, look what I made!” Aang said walking into Sokka's apartment at Republic City. Sokka approached to his sisters boyfriend and noticed Aang holding onto something proudly. He put his finger on his chin as he looked closer at the object. He widened his eyes once he realized what it was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Youre going to propose?” He asked to which Aang nodded happily. Sokka cheered and picked up Aangs light body in a tight embrace and swung him around.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This is such great news! Does she know? Of course she doesnt—“ he stopped himself laughing at his ludicrous question. He was just too excited he couldn’t contain himself. He respected Aang ever since they ended the hundred- year war. He knew just how much Katara loved Aang, and how much Aang loved Katara. You could feel it in the air.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want to see the stone,” Sokka said extending his arm out towards the airbender. Aang plopped the necklace onto Sokkas palm. Sokka brought the stone closer to his face and looked at the carving. Aang noticed how his face fell and Sokka looked away from the stone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why does it look like Momo made this?” He critiqued. Aang's face fell once he heard those words, but to his surprise, Sokka's serious face had changed into a smile where he had to cover his mouth from containing his laughter. He was snickering as he saw how the avatar was hurt at his words.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m just joking! Its amazing,” he said smiling and handing back the necklace to Aang. Sokka let out a sigh of amusement. “Still got it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aang chuckled to himself lightly at the memory. He kept playing how the day would go by in his head and imagined every type of scenario he could think of where and when he would ask her.</p><hr/><p>A few days had passed and Katara had finally had a day for her to rest. She was not needed around much as she trained other water-benders in her village all the things she knew about it and along with the help of Pakku. Aang had walked into Katara's tent and greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Aang. Im sorry for not being around much,” she apologized. She felt guilty of course because it had been many weeks since they hadn’t seen each other, and when her boyfriend was finally here, she was busy doing all she can do in her village. He shook his head no and told her he understood she has a duty for her home.</p><p> </p><p>Aang had the whole day planned. He had made a plan along with Hakoda to have the village participate on his way of proposing to Katara. Hakoda had agreed to everything and made sure it will run smoothly along with the people.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we have a day to ourselves? Just you and me,” he said approaching closer to her. He held onto her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers and she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why not,” she smiled.</p><hr/><p>Later in the day, Aang had taken her to the spot where the otter-penguins had roamed. The animals waddled closely together in a group as they were searching for food near the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going penguin-sledding are we?” She asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I think our time penguin sledding has passed,” he chuckled. Katara was happy to see the penguins, and she reminisced on the time Aang was freed on the iceberg. When she first laid eyes on him, the first question he asked was if she wanted to penguin sled with him. When she did, she felt so free and had fun for the first time in many years. She had forgotten what fun was like to which Aang reminded her that she was still a child and deserved to do fun things in her childhood. So much time had passed that the war was over and Team Avatar had grown up doing their own contribution on keeping the world balanced helping the avatar.</p><p> </p><p>The couple sat criss-crossed on top of the snow. They allowed the otter-penguins go near them, and Katara began petting one. She even treated them to many fishes with her water-bending. Aang began to laugh as an otter-penguin began cuddling against him on his chest. After a while, the penguins had left the two alone and both sat in silence and enjoying each others company.</p><p> </p><p>“This brought back many memories,” Aang said softly. She looked at him and nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It felt so long ago when we had first met, like me freeing you from the iceberg.” To which she put her hand on top of his and gave a gentle squeeze. “I feel like it was destiny for me to have met you. Without you, I wouldn’t have found myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have done so much together in the time after. Thank you for being there for me,” he said looking into her eyes. Katara felt her cheeks burning up and looked away from Aang from shyness. The day was almost coming into an end as the sun was setting and releasing orange and pink colors at the sky. They sat there watching the beauty of nature and decided to head back to the water-tribe village.</p><p> </p><p>They had returned to the tribe and Katara thought it was strange that there was no one outside. As they got closer to the heart of the tribe, there stood many villagers facing Katara and Aang. The people were smiling warmly at the couple. On the ground, there was petals from the winter jasmine flowers scattered around. Kataras eyes beamed at its beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“Whats happening?” She asked Aang. She looked back behind her to where Aang had stood and all he could do was smile. She looked back at the crowd and saw Sokka standing next to Hakoda and their Gran-Gran.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped seeing her brother, “And Sokka's here?” She couldn’t believe it. It had been months, and she really missed seeing him. The women of the tribe held onto paper lanterns and let the fire illuminate the scene with the lanterns glowing. Katara gasped as she saw the world around her. It was all too beautiful, and she couldn’t find any words to express how beautiful it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you do all of this?” She asked to Aang as she turned around to face him. There, he had the necklace out and Katara gasped seeing it as Aang held onto one end of the necklace and the other with his other hand. Tears began to well in her eyes as she felt so appreciative and joyful on what was to come. She began nodding her head smiling wide as she walked towards Aang. She leaped into hug from him as she made a tight embrace and he hugged her back as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I accept,” is all she could say and met her lips with his. The crowd of her tribe cheered as Katara had accepted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oogies!” Sokka said out loud from the crowd. Katara broke off the kiss with Aang and glanced at her older brother and laughed it off.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even get to make a small speech about how I feel for you,” Aang said. Katara laughed and reassured to him it wasn’t needed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how much you love me. You don’t miss a day telling me about it, and I love that about you,” she said softly to him. It all felt like it was just the two of them in the world. Kataras face fell as she realized she was wearing her mothers necklace. She held onto it.</p><p> </p><p>“The necklace. . . “ she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to wear mine. I just wanted to have a version of the necklace with our nations on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. . .” she thought for a moment and accepted for what was to come, “I think its time for me to take it off.” She said unclipping her mothers necklace. Aang asked her if she was sure about her decision to which she nodded her head. She held onto her mothers necklace and she gathered her hair and lifted it up to allow Aang to clip the necklace. Once she heard the click, she let her hair down and smiled at the necklace. She turned to face the crowd and pointed at the necklace smiling proudly. The people cheered once more and expressed how beautiful it had looked. Sokka ran towards her and hugged her as a way of congratulating her. Hakoda did the same and nodded his head at Aang as a way to show respect.</p><p> </p><p>Katara felt it was a nice way to start a new chapter of her life with her fiancé now. It was always just the two of them in their world.</p><p> </p><p>Back at her tent, she had put her mothers necklace away in a small box. She cried softly to herself as she put it away, but she knew it was time for her to move on. Aang had walked in the tent and approached Katara behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see him. Her lips began to tremble as she saw the man she loved comforting her. He pulled her in closer to him and hugged her as she cried softly against his chest. She wiped her tears away and rested her face against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish she was here to see this,” she whispered to him. He put his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“She will always be. I know just how much she is smiling seeing this,” he reassured to her to which she smiled at his words. Katara no longer felt sad about her mother. Aang was right. Her mom will always be there for her whether or not she doesnt see her physically. She felt calm after Aang had comforted her. It had always been just the two of them and it would always will be. Just the two of them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reconciled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara understood loss. She understood pain. After her husband had passed, she returned to the southern water-tribe. The new avatar was a water-bender, and she must be there to train them to master the element wherever they may be. Aang had even asked her if she would protect the water-tribe avatar with the white lotus and their parents. She was devastated at the loss of her best friend/ husband. She clenched onto the betrothal necklace he had given to her many years ago. She sighed as she stood at the heart of the tribe where she was reminded about the day Aang had given it to her. She remembered her father, brother, and her Gran-Gran there. All of them were gone except for Sokka, but Sokka devoted his time brining peace with Firelord Zuko as peace ambassadors. She had herself left in the world along with her now adult kids, her friend Toph, and Firelord Zuko, but she hadn’t contacted them in a while.</p><p> </p><p>She felt alone at such an old age. She had incorporated her life with Aang, that she didn’t quite know how to continue on by herself now. As she stood at the heart of the tribe, she was greeted by a woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Katara, it is so good to see you. I’m sorry about your husband,” she said resting her hand on Kataras shoulder. Katara nodded her head in appreciation and was then left alone. Her snow home still stood where it had always been when she would visit. This was her home. This is where she was going to stay for the rest of her life. Her fighting days were over, and now it was time for her to retire her time on saving the world. It was up to the younger generation that she believed in so much.</p><p> </p><p>She then began to train the other few water-benders on healing like she had used to. It was distracting her from her feelings, and she loved being able to focus and put as much wisdom as she could to the young water-benders.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katara kept the small box of her mothers necklace and would bring it with her everywhere she went. She was inside her snow home sitting on her mattress pad looking at her mothers necklace. She was stuck in a trance as memories of her past began to flood, and she felt warm inside remembering about the happy memories.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” She heard a familiar voice coming into the tent. Katara closed the small box and put it aside. She turned around and saw her daughter, Kya. She hadn’t seen her for quite some time. Before Aang had passed, Kya traveled around the world and healed others thanks to her mom teaching her how to heal. Katara stood up, and Kya ran towards her mother and embraced her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about dad.” Katara rested her hand on her daughters back and patted it. She thanked her daughter for coming all the way back to the southern water tribe. As they pulled apart, Katara had realized that her daughter had many things packed near the entrance of the tent.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staying here?” She asked. Kya nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t want you to be by yourself here,” she said softly smiling. Kya was the only one of her children that she had seen since the passing of Aang. Tenzin sent her a letter and so did Bumi. The two were very busy doing their professions, so Katara understood, but she had wished she would’ve seen them like how Kya had arrived very quickly. Kya was about to start unpacking when Katara stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should rest, Kya.” She said. Her daughter nodded and Katara suggested that she should show her daughter around the tribe.</p><hr/><p>“This is where your father proposed to me,” Katara said standing at the heart of the tribe. Katara pointed to where the crowd of the people stood many years ago on that night. Her daughter tried to imagine how the night must’ve looked as she visualized the scenery as her mother began explainingdetails on how the setting was decorated. Katara mentioned her Gran-Gran.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish she was able to have met you. I loved her so much,” Katara said reminiscing on her grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds like a wonderful person, mom,” Kya responded and rested her hand on her shoulder. They had spent the whole day introducing the young water-bending students to Kya, and Katara allowed her daughter help her train other water-benders on how to heal and to master it. Kya loved working with her mom and it brought her back memories on when they would spend time together, where her mother would teach her how to water-bend. She loved having those moments with her mom because they had their own small adventure.</p><p> </p><p>Although her father passed, she had some sort of anger built up towards him. She didn’t want to be angry, but she was affected a lot for how she was treated. Her and Aang had a strong relationship from the start until Tenzin was showing signs that he was an air bender. It all changed. Her dad wasn’t home much and would take Tenzin on journeys that would last for weeks. Kya had Bumi, and together they created a strong friendship. She was always there for him, and he was there for her too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you think dad ever cared about us?” Bumi had said to her one time when they were sitting on the ground near a pond. At times, they would explore their surroundings and would rest for a while near a body of water if they could find one. Bumi ripped off the grass and let it sprinkle on his legs. Kya didn’t know how to respond to that. She had hoped he did care, but for right now in the moment, she wasn’t so sure, but she wanted to make sure Bumi never thought that way again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’d like to think he does,” she whispered back at him watching a small animal drink from the pond. She stared off into the distance and thought about her memories with her dad. They were all when she was little, but the few of them that she had in her adulthood, were the ones where they made small conversations and it was time for him to leave with Tenzin and teach him the ways of air nomad culture. She frowned at the thought, but wouldn’t let Bumi see her like that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At times when she wouldn’t be able to sleep, he would be there and talk to her at night until she would fall asleep. He was also the first one she had come out to, and he was nothing but supportive for her. She wished he was here to comfort her now, but she knew he had a profession— <em>at least I have my mom </em>she thought.</p><hr/><p>Katara helped her daughter feel at home with her own tent and helped her unpack her things. It was a nice day for the two, and Kya helped her mom prepare a meal for the two and had spent all night chatting. Kya filled her mom in with her travels and the people she had met. Kya always felt good helping others and loved learning about different cultures of the world. It was something she had hoped her father would do. Although she wasn’t an airbender, she wished he included her on the ways of the air-nomad culture, but she couldn’t do anything about it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>On her mattress pad, Kya kept tossing and turning. She couldn’t fall asleep and all she kept hearing was her own thoughts. She hated how her mind couldn’t be quiet at night when she was tired. Her mind went to the thought of her dad. The loss was still very new to her, and it was still hurting deep inside, but she didn’t want to show it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kya, are you ready?” Aang asked his then five year old daughter. It was just her with her father and Bumi. Their mother had stayed home to take care of Tenzin. The three of them took an adventure to the southern air temple where Aang spent most of his short childhood. She was in awe of how tall the temple stood. Although it was deserted, Kya thought it was beautiful. There were few Air Acolytes that were there helping to rebuild the temple as it should be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kya nodded her head at her father as they stood where what used to be a sparring place where her dad would practice his air bending with other monks. She was excited for what was to come, and Aang picked her up from the ground. He put her over his head and gently put her legs around his neck. She was now sitting on his shoulders, and she held on to him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Her father then air-bended the ball scooter as he sat criss-crossed on top of the air-ball.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey! What about me?” Bumi shouted towards his dad and little sister. Aang sped around the area and grabbed the standing Bumi and placed him between his legs and wrapped his arms around his sons stomach.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hold on!” Their father said, and the children embraced as Aang went faster and went along the walls. Kya was screaming of joy and Bumi was yelling from fear, but he was enjoying it. Kya was having so much fun as they rode around the temple passing by the frightened acolytes from the speeding air-ball.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kya warmly smiled at the memory. A single tear escaped from her eye as she shut them closed, and she wiped it away. She had few memories that she was able to remember, for they were so long ago that it happened, that she wished she had made more with him in the recent years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Good bye, Kya,” Aang had said to his now teen-aged daughter. He approached her and gave her a peck on her forehead. He had already bid his farewell to her mother and Bumi. Tenzin then followed him from behind. She couldn’t believe it. It was too soon for them to leave, and they had just returned from another journey they had.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Youre leaving?” She shouted behind her father and Tenzin. Aang stopped walking and turned around to see his daughter. She didn’t know if he felt any guilt or even knew what he was doing to her, but she saw his face change. He approached her slowly, and calmly as ever, he gave her a hug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Im sorry, Kya. One day you will understand.” He whispered to her and ended the embrace. Her heart dropped when he apologized, but she grew angry when he told her ‘one day you will understand.’ Didn’t understand? She did understand. What she didn’t understand was why desert her and Bumi? Why not include them? She missed her father. She missed the talks they used to have, and when he would say an anecdote about the war or even about the monks. She missed him, but it seemed as if he wasn’t the one to understand. But before she was able to say anything back, her father and Tenzin had already left.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was frustrated. One moment she was able to love her father and remember the happy memories, but then the next, she was angry at him for deserting her. She quietly sobbed to herself in bed. She had remembered one time her father said if she ever felt the need to cry from grief or pain, she is allowed to let it all out and then let it go. She wiped her tears as they were no more and got up from her mattress. She wondered if her mother was awake, and she decided to pay her a late night visit.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” She asked as she stepped foot in her mothers snow home. A candle was lit near where her mother was laying on the bed. Katara was facing away from the entrance, and she turned her body to her side to see her daughter. Kya walked towards her mother and kneeled on the ground to meet eye to eye with her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Kya? What is it?” Her mother questioned as her daughter reached out to hold onto her hands. Kya looked up at her mom, and her lips began to tremble, and her mother knew already. Kya had tears welling up in her eyes trying to fight them back from her mother seeing her, but she couldn’t help it. Kya didn’t need an explanation on why she was crying. Katara just knew. Katara then pulled her daughter in for a hug and allowed her daughter to sob against her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand why he had to go,” she said while in tears, “but why am I angry? Why wasn’t he home much for me and Bumi, mom? Why didn’t—“ Kya choked up on her own words. It was too much pain she was feeling, and she felt as if she was in a conflict with herself. Katara then rested both of her hands on her daughters shoulder and slowly pushed her away from her. Katara then put both of her hands on both sides of her daughters face and cupped her cheekbones with her thumb. She started to wipe her daughters tears away and began to quietly shush her.</p><p> </p><p>“Its okay, Kya. I understand.” She whispered at her daughter. It hurt her to see her daughter hurting over a relationship that wasn’t rekindled, but she knew Aang and his heart better than anyone. Kya stopped crying and began to slow her breathing to calm herself down. Katara clenched onto her betrothal necklace and closed her eyes and wondered how would Aang think or feel. “Your father loved the three of you just as equally. He probably knows how you are feeling and is hoping in some way you can forgive.” Kya nodded her head at her mothers words as she sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>“I loved him too,” Kya whispered fighting back tears, but she didn’t allow them to slip down her face this time. Kya was being true to her words. Despite their deserted relationship, she still loved her dad dearly, and she always thought about him on her journey traveling the world as a healer. She admired his spiritual connections just like the acolytes, and hoped she too one day can be just as connected and patient as he could be. Katara then held onto her daughters hand and rubbed her thumb in a circle against her daughters palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Kya, before your dad passed away, he was lying on the bed. He knew his time was coming because his breathing was rapid and he kept going in and out, but you should know this. He talked about you, Bumi, and Tenzin.” Kya let out a gasp, and looked at her mother away from watching her mothers thumb rub on her palm. Her heart stunned. She wondered what he had said about her.</p><p> </p><p>“He did? What did he say?” Leaning in towards Katara.</p><p> </p><p>“He talked highly about each of you. He was very proud of the people you became.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Aang? How are you feeling?” Katara asked sitting beside her husband on their bed. His breathing was rapid and at times, there would be periods where he wouldn’t inhale. He opened his eyes and saw his beloved wife</em>. <em>He smiled subtly when he saw her. Her face grew in concern and tears began to well up in her eyes.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dont— Dont cry, Katara.” He said having his eyes slightly opened. Katara knew what was coming. She was mentally preparing herself, but she didn’t think it would end this way. He was young, and she always thought the two would die very elderly together. She reached out her hand to meet his and gave it a gentle squeeze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lets. . . “ he paused for a moment as he closed his eyes, “lets talk about our kids.” Katara nodded her head. Aang licked his lips and brought Kataras hand and laid it on his chest and continued to hold on to her.“Bumi. . . I am very proud of him. He reminds me so much of Sokka. He is— he is very skilled and such a great person to be in the united forces. He always brought laughter and is highly spirited.” Katara nodded as tears welled in her eyes. She smiled as Aang continued to talk about their children. “Kya. . . my little water-bender—“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shes not so little anymore,” Katara reminded him smiling fighting back tears. Aang softly laughed at his wife’s commentary.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That is true, but she will always be my little girl. She is a strong one just like you. I am very. . . very glad she has found herself traveling the world and learning different cultures. She was always wild and never let herself to shy away from new experiences.” He closed his eyes for a bit as his body was slowly giving up on him. He opened them back up to see Katara still sitting beside him. “And Tenzin. I am proud of what he has achieved, and he is ready to teach the way of the air-nomads. I couldn’t have asked for a better student. He’s ready.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Katara gently squeezed her hand on his and he returned the act to her too. They smiled warmly at each other, and for a moment, all the memories of them together were brought up in their minds and began flooding through it like a time-lapse. Tears welled in their eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We did good, Katara. We did good.” He said to her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Aang. For everything.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kya was stunned. Her father was proud of her? He thought of her? She thought they were deserted, and he didn’t know much about her anymore, but she was glad he knew of what she was doing. She smiled as her mother recounted on their conversation before he had passed. Kya shed a tear and smiled from hearing her mothers words. She softly smiled at her and hugged her mom.</p><p> </p><p>Kya felt as if she finally had closure about her father. The thoughts eating her up inside if her dad was ever proud of them was finally laid to rest. Kya thanked her mom for providing her on that information and for comforting her in a time of need. They sat in her mothers bed and continued to chat the night.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Katara brought out the small box where she had kept her mothers betrothal necklace. She opened it and presented the water-tribe necklace to her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“You had two necklaces?” Kya asked confused. She had never seen the one her mother was holding and a million questions flooded her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“This was my mothers and my Gran-Grans,” Katara said laying the necklace on the palm of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Its beautiful, mom. Why did you stop wearing it?” Kya said leaning towards her mothers hand and watching carefully of the carving on the blue stone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I decided it was time to not wear it anymore, and wear your fathers necklace.” Katara then unclipped her betrothal necklace from Aang and handed it to Kya. “I’ve decided that you might want it more than I do.” Her daughter let out a confused look at her mother. She never thought her mom would take off the betrothal necklace of her fathers.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Kya asked clenching onto the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“Because. . . I think you might want something in remembrance of your father. Something personal than a statue of his that you see in the city,” Katara joked. “Besides, I have many things of your father that I have kept, and this one. . . I wouldn’t mind giving it away. I know its in good hands.” Katara reached her hand out to Kyas hand that is clenching onto the necklace, and opened her daughters grasp of the necklace. She put her daughters pony-tail away from the neck, and grabbed the necklace. She clipped it around her daughters neck and positioned it correctly, so people can see the stone. Kya then helped her mother put on her mothers/Kannas betrothal necklace around her neck. Katara let out a sigh of amusement when she looked down and saw the stone.</p><p> </p><p>Kya looked down and saw her fathers stone that he had carved and she smiled. He was always crafty, and she was able to tell how much he took his time in making the stone perfect for him and Katara. She held onto the stone and rubbed her thumb against the carving and closed her eyes. She smiled softly knowing it was made from her dad, and she now knew he talked highly of her even when she didn’t know he had thought of her at all. It felt good to have something of her mother and father. The two people she loved the most unconditionally. Just the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>